


DMD rare pair week drabbles

by kenyakaneki



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Drabbles, Multi, crackships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:12:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenyakaneki/pseuds/kenyakaneki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Several drabbles made for DMMD rarepairweek 2016 on Tumblr . 6 yaoi , one straight .<br/>Warnings: Yaoi, crackships, au.<br/>Rating: T.<br/>Ships : Mink x Noiz ; Mizuki x Koujaku ; Ren x Tori ; Kou x Theo ; Mizuki x Mink x Aoba ; Mink x Haruka ; Mink x Koujaku .</p>
            </blockquote>





	DMD rare pair week drabbles

Day 1 : Main characters : 

Ship : Minoi . Warnings : yaoi , ooc . Rated : T . 

Day 1 - Main characters:  
Ship: Minoi  
Title: Provocations  
Narrator P.O.V.  
"The sun shines and shines. In some mountainous place of the United States, an interracial couple take their breakfast. Definitely not a normal breakfast, because someone decided to play around with cereals instead of eating them.  
"Noiz, what i told you about playing with your food?“ Mink said irritably. "Noiz continued to play with the food as he was a child. It was fun to annoy the Mink. Be playing with food, is playing late , anyway. Noiz loves to play and make fun with the cinnamon. daddy . But , why he do it? Because Noiz think Mink is very seriouss . So he thinks that take seriously of the brunnete a bit will be fun.  
Of course, the Mink gets angry with Noiz ‘s games. But , he also has a way to get revenge. He hides Noiz’s things , he puts pepper on food, he turns off the shower.  
Fights always happen. But , at the bottom end up being resolved and end in watered sessions bdsm and kink daddy .In a few days, of course. On other days, they end up in love. ”

Day 2 - Secondary Characters:  
Ship: Koumizu  
Title: Romantic incorrigible Warnings: yaoi  
Mizuki P.O.V.  
"I was in my studio, listening to music. At the moment , i am without customers. So , i can Ilisten to some really fun thing. I hear someone in. I thought it was a customer, but no. It was a delivery of flowers. Yikes! The bouquet that i received had 20 roses . I said 20 roses. 4 different colors. Pink, red, white and yellow . And a romantic super card Ah, Koujaku ! I almost forgot that today is our one year anniversary dating.  
But , later i went out with my magic boy . Of course , i have not forgotten his gift . A lot of chocolates. Why chocolate is life, is not it? And as we celebrate? Guess what? Knowing that Koujaku is a very romantic guy, how do you think would be a special meeting with him?  
Ha, ha! The script all hopeless romantic. Dinner by candlelight, poem recitation, take ice cream on the street, promises of love and of course, a beautiful night of love. Just missed the part of go hand in hand in the street, because the Koujaku ashamed to do so. Oh, boy! Many romanticism. That way you’re going to kill me . Koujaku, you have no way the same. Once romantic, always romantic. “

Day 3 - Allmates:  
Ship: Rentori  
Title: Winter Warnings: robot love  
Narrator P.O.V.  
"Ren sat window, looking at the landscape .Lulakan was beside him in silence. The snow was falling heavily. In hisdatabase, he does not remember to have seen much like this before. It was cold. Even with the fireplace, the temperature it was 22 degrees Celsius (71.6 ° F). The house was quiet. The owners were already sleeping comfortably.  
“You’ll be targeting the landscape until when?” Asked the bird.  
“I do not know. The snow is so intriguing.” Said Ren  
“You’re looking around for ages. Why not do something more interesting. Or at least it off?” Asked Lulakan.  
“So you do not get hung up was bored?” Asked Ren.  
“I wanted to wait for you.” Replied the bird.  
“Okay thinking what I’m thinking, Lulakan?”  
“What is ? ”  
“We will activate the online mode and make love in Rhyme field?” Asked Ren already excited.  
“Great idea! Better than stare at the landscape like no tomorrow.” said the bird. “

Day 4 - Background characters:  
Ship: Kou x Theo ; metioned Noijaku .  
Title: Dog lovers Warnings: Yaoi, very crack. PS Theo is Noiz’s brother. He appears in a drama CD. Kou is a member of Benishigure. He is a gray-haired guy who always walks with Koujaku. He is a friend of Koujaku and Aoba.  
Narrator P.O.V.  
“It had been six months since the Ruff Rabbit and Benishigure became an one team . A mixed Rib and Rhyme team . And now called Beni Rabbit. But how the hell did this happen? Look , the teams’ leaders Koujaku and Noiz married. So far so. But the real problem began when Noiz’s young brother, Theo, moved to Midorijima. it was a great stir in Beni Rabbit. Gays and bis singles were crazy with the beginner. The boy really was cute. Rained love confessions and dating requests for the german youth. But the one who won the heart of the blondie was Kou. How could he? Simple. Kou was a great lover of dogs. And Theo was enjoyed this too . He presented the blondie with a pub. Our german liked so much, but so much. And he was very happy. In gratitude, he invited Kou for a meeting. The first dates were basically just talk. And they were discovering each other. And months later, hitched dating . And years later, a wedding. They were happy. Surrounded by canine children. Why, after all, for waht children if you can have dogs? ”

 

Day 5- Poliships:  
Ship: Minkmizuao Warnings: Yaoi, threesome. Title: Tattoos.  
Narrator P.O.V.  
"Mizuki wanted to give an unforgettable wedding gift for his boyfriends. Something they could never forget. What about a tattoo? Tattoos are just all good. Mizuki put his head to work. For fluffy and supportive Aoba, the tatoo would have to be something very delicate. The tattoo would be 3 entwined hearts. One in red, one blue and the other pink. Surrounded by flowers. For the serious Mink, something more serious. A red heart spilky with a shinigami scythe . Mizuki presented the project for his lovers and they approved. it’s time to tattoo … Mink has withstood the pain. He was used to it. Aoba moaned and groaned. It was hard for our boy’s blue hair. But , everything worked out in the end. Now, Mizuki’s husbands have big drawings on the back. As a preliminary, Mizuki loves kiss those drawings that he did so much to love. Because tatoo’s all good. And tattooed husband is much better. And two husbands tattooed is the best of the best. “

Day 6 - Crackships:  
Ship: Mink x Haruka Seragaki ( Aoba’s mother) Warnings: Extreme Crackship, alternate universe. Title: Family Memories.  
Narrator P.O.V.  
“Haruka still remembers the day when she was a young widow with three small children : The twins Sly Blue and Aoba more lil Clear . That fateful day when her eyes met that young . Tall , strong, masculine . The woman with pink hair knew her life would never be the same after that day. She was behind the dream. Do not give up until that man became her new husband and stepfather of her children. Mink and Haruka had a very respectful relationship and trust each other. They collected many good memories (wins, parties, etc.) and some bad (the leukemia of Clear, rebellion of Sly). Each memory, a piece of history. For each passing year, more strength love grew. More and more family memories being created. For a family is made up of love and moments. And Haruka never deceived about her choices. She proudly carries the braid decorated with feathers. As Mink proudly carries the indeed to have her as a wife and be like a father to her children. Families are families. Ever.”  
PS: That was based on a dream i had. But in the dream, Haruka was divorced.

Day 7 - Fan favorites :  
Ship: Minkou Warnings: Yaoi. Title: Massage  
Narrator P.O.V.  
"Koujaku was feeling a lot of pain. He had a very busy day with his Rib team . He fought very, very much. All he wanted was to relax a little. When he reached home, Mink was already there. Knowing Koujaboy , the brunnete did not have to make much effort to guess what had happened. Mink told his boyfriend to shower and then lie in bed wearing only underpants. Said and done.  
So Koujaku lay as his boyfriend asked. Mink left the environment pafic . At half-light, with quiet music and incense burning. And not forgetting the massage oil. Mink has enough oil on the back of Koujaku .And then began work.  
Koujaku moaned a lot. The massage of those calloused hands in that aching back. Koujaku moaned and groaned. Every breath, every twitch, his back was less painful. Each massaged area, Mink planted a gentle kiss.  
Koujaku was delirious with so much love, so carefully. For there is nothing like a good back massage done by the loved one. "

**Author's Note:**

> PS : Was a pleasure to participate of dmmdrarepairweek 2016 . I hope that you enjoyed my drabbles .


End file.
